familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cheney (surname)
Cheney Family Ancestry Overview Cheney is derived from the French word chene, meaning oak, and it came into use originally in Normandy or England to signify the residence probably of the progenitor. It is certain that Cheney, Chine, Cheyney or Cheyne, as it was variously spelled, was of the of the earliest surnames used in England. Sir Nicholas Cheyney acquired the manor of Up-Ottery in Devonshire in the reigh of Henry III (13th century). In the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, records of the Cheney family are found in Northampton, Wiltshire, Sussex, Oxfordshire, Bedfordshire, Berkshire, Suffolk, Norfolk, Yorkshire, Lincolnshire, Hertfordshire, Essex and Devonshire, well diffused throughout England. The American Cheneys originate from two early Cheney immigrants that both landed in Roxbury, MA (today part of Boston) in the early seventeenth century, William and John Cheney. The Cheney surname appears frequently in Essex County, England and appears to be the origination point of the American Cheney's. See also: Tudor Place Cheney Ancestry New England Cheney Ancestry The family lineage of John Cheney, a prominent early New England settler # Richard de Chesney, b. 1044 - Normandy France / (Norman knight in William Conqueror's army?) # Ralph Chesney - b. 1069 # John Cheney - b. 1095 - # John Cheney - b. 1121 # John de Cheney - b. 1146 # Maurice Cheney - b. 1189 - m. Joan Nouvell # Alexander Cheney - b. 1218: Newtimber, Sussex, England # Sir Alexander Cheney (1248-1295) - m. Agnes de Say # Sir William Cheney (1274-1322) - m. Margaret de Shurland # Henry Cheney # John Cheney (1340-?) - b. Long Stanton, Cambridge, England, m. Joan Muschet # Sir William Cheney (1365-1399) - b. Fen Ditton, Cambridge, England, m. Catherine Pabenham # Sir Lawrence Cheney (1396-1461) - Esq., Sheriff of Cambridgeshire & Huntingdonshire, m. Elizabeth Cokayn # Sir John Cheney (1423-1489) - Sheriff of Cambridgeshire & Huntingdonshire, m. Elizabeth Rempston # Sir Thomas Cheney of Irthlingborough (1448-1554) - Northamptonshire Co, England # John Cheney - (1485-?) m. # William Cheney - (1513-?) m. Anne Holmes # William or John Cheney (1540-?) - Res: Lambourn, Berkshire Co, England, m. Agnes Abbott # John Cheney (1568-1623) - married and resided in Bennington, Lincolonshire England, m. Elizabeth Burrage # John Cheney (1605-1666) - early 1636 New England Immigrant (along with his brother William Cheney and their children) and they both settled first in Roxbury MA and later John was a founder of Newbury, MA. He m. Martha Parrat. # Daniel Cheney II (1633-1694) - m. Sara Bailey (daughter of 1635 shipwrecked immigrant John Bailey) # Daniel Cheney III (1699-1761) - m. Sarah Littlefield # Joseph Cheney (1726-1810) - Res: Vermont, m. Dorces Stewart # Benjamin Cheney (1763-1840) - Res: Upstate New York, m. Eunice Hubbard # Aaron Cheney Sr (1787-1861) - Early Mormon Convert, m. Mehitable Wells (or Ludlow Royal Family Ancestry) # Elam Cheney (1825-1912) - Early Mormon Pioneer, m. Margaret Wimmer d. Pinedale AZ, # Elizabeth Ellen Cheney (1857-1940) - m. Moses Martin Sanders, d. Pasadena CA Ludlow/Cheney Royal Ancestry # Geoffrey de Chateaudun (?-?) # Fulcois du Perche (?-?) # Hugues du Perche (?-c1000) # Geoffrey de Gâtinais (?-c1044) - # Fulk IV, Count of Anjou (1043-1109) # Fulk I of Jerusalem (c1090-1143) - Crusader King of Jerusalem # Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) - # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - King of England # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - King of England, # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, # Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) - Princess of England, m. Humphrey de Bohun # Margaret de Bohun (1311-1391) - m. Hugh de Courtney # Elizabeth Courtenay (c1333-1395) - m. Andrew Luttrell # Hugh Luttrell (c1364-1428) - m. Katherin Beaumont # Elizabeth Luttrell (c1388-aft1439) - m. John Stratton # Elizabeth Stratton (?-1474) - m. John Andrews # Elizabeth Andrews (1444-1485) - m. Sir Thomas Windsor # Andrew Windsor (1462-1543) - 1st Baron of Windor, inherited manor of Stanwell in Middlesex Co, m. Elizabeth Blount # Edith Windsor (1515-1613) - m. George Ludlow # Thomas Ludlow (1550-1607) - m. Jane Pile # Roger Ludlow (1590-1654) - m. Mary Cogan, immigrated from London to Virginia # Sarah Ludlow (1625-1665) - m. Nathaniel Brewster # Timothy Brewster (1658-1747) - m. Mary Hawkins # Mary Brewster (1690-1761) - m. Joshua Wells II # Joshua Wells III (1716-1761) - m. Mary Reeves # Selah Wells (1748-1842) - m. Mahetable Tuthill # Mehitable Wells (1787-1869) - Early Mormon Convert, m. Aaron Cheney # Elam Cheney (1825-1912) - Early Mormon Pioneer, m. Margaret Wimmer d. Pinedale AZ, # Elizabeth Ellen Cheney (1857-1940) - m. Moses Martin Sanders, d. Pasadena CA References * New England Families - Genealogical and Memorial Record - Vol II, page 1107-1109, Publ 1908 by William R Cutter. * | John Cheney Biography - * | The Cheney Genealogy - Online Text Archive by Charles Henry Pope. publ 1897. (Self-published) Barta Press, Boston * Frederick Adams Virkus, ed. 1937. The Compendium of American Genealogy: the Standard Genealogical Encyclopedia of the First Families of America. Vol. VI. Institute of American Genealogy, Chicago (reprinted 1968 by Genealogical Publ. Co., Baltimore, MD; Broderbund CD-200). In Vol. VI, on p. 764, under the heading "Immigrant Ancestors":